I'm Your Stalker!
by oppaielf
Summary: We never knew Lucy was the obsessive type... and a stalker... /Nalu, short story/
1. NOSE BLEED!

**I'M GONNA TRY AND MAKE A ROMANTIC STRORY NOW!**

**I'M SO SCARED OF HOW I'LL TURN OUT!**

**SO DON'T BLAME ME IF IT TURNS OUT HORRIBLE!**

**But who would you blame? You would have to blame the wall**

**And let me know if it turns out terrible!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you're not here when I break in,<em>**

**_I'm gonna go to your closet_**

**_Just so I can smell your skin._**

* * *

><p><em>MONDAY<em>

Hey diary,

Is it weird that you sneak in to your best friend's room and stalk them?

No than good because I'm doing it right now!

I just got to wait until he goes to sleep, then I'll leave (after a couple of pictures).

Oh yeah that reminds me to put last week pictures in a new scrap book (or as I call them NatsuBook) because I ran out in the last one…

Oh Natsu's home yay!

Got to go he'll hear me scribble!

Bye!

* * *

><p><em>TUESDAY<em>

OMG

I forgot to leave Natsu's house last night!

At least he's not up yet…

But the big problem is…

We walk to school together!

What if he goes to my house and doesn't see me there!

What am I supposed to do!

I guess I'll go when he takes a shower

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh!<p>

I saw Natsu without his shirt!

He's so **HOT**!

But every time I blink it pops up in my brain!

Nose bleed!

Oh! Now he's taking of his boxers

Oh my gosh, you should see me right now, like so much blood is coming out its stupid! I bet he can see blood come from under the closet door! That's how much blood coming out!

Anybody got a tissue!?


	2. That Awkward Moment

_**Did you like the first chapter?**_

* * *

><p><strong>As the chemicals swim<strong>

**I know I'll never love again **

**I swear I'll never love again**

* * *

><p>Yeah… still in the closet…<p>

He's taking his shower right now but I'm afraid if I go out he'll come out…

You know what, I'm going out

Y-yeah I'm going out!

I poked out my foot out the closet slowly

One foot lands on the ground; _one small step_

My other foot touches the floor; _another small step for mankind!_

Man it's hard to write while walking!

Wait did you hear that

The water stopped

Crap! Crap! Crap!

Where to hide!?

The closet; no that make too much noise

The dirty clothes basket; Natsu's clothes but nah (the clothes are dirty!)

Under the bed, I'll take that.

'_**CREEK'**_

Poopies! He's out hurry, under the bed!

* * *

><p>That was the best three minutes of my life!<p>

I feel like the biggest perv ever!

But who would refuse to look at that body!?

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Natsu was ready this morning (like always), waiting for Lucy to call (like always). For some reason he heard snoring last night and little (adorable) sniffles this morning. "Lucy haven't called yet… weird." Natsu mumbled to himself, which caught Lucy's attention. "I hope she's not sick."

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY"S DIARY<strong>

HE'S THINKING ABOUT ME! Score!

"I'll just go to her house then…" He mumbled so handsomely my nose is bleeding! AGAIN!

I heard him leave and go outside. Here's my chance to leave!

I 'm sneaking out the bed slowly. Now run!

* * *

><p>I think I beat Natsu home the only thing to do is take a shower, put on clothing, eat, brush my teeth and got to school.<p>

"Arg! Got so much work to do!"

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

It took Natsu about fifth-teen minutes to get to Lucy's house. "Lucy, this better be worth it. I'm late to school."

He used the spear key from under Lucy's flower pot, and opened her door.

"Lucy! You're making me late for school! Let's go!" He yelled at the door frame.

"Um… Okay be right there!"

She ran down the stairs, seeing Natsu she blushed madly. But's that's the usual. The weird thing is that Natsu's blushing too.

"Umm… Lucy y-you're kinda n-naked…"

To be continued!

* * *

><p><strong>Follow, Favorite, and Review!<strong>


	3. FRIGGING BUS DRIVER!

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

_**BIG NOTE:**_

_**The italic is Lucy's diary! 'Kay!**_

_**NOW READ THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>"Umm…" Lucy was blushing fifty shades of red… "Umm, you saw nothing!" then she ran up to her room, locked the door, and grabbed her diary.<p>

_OH MY GOSH! The day just gets better and better doesn't it!_

_And if you didn't know I was being sarcastic._

_First, I sleep in Natsu's closet, then almost got caught; leaving Natsu's closet, and now Natsu saw me __**NAKED,**__ and he blushed without me taking a picture!_

_Can today get any more worst! An-_

"Lucy…" Natsu knocked on the door softly. "Are you there?"

"Sorry Lucy couldn't answer the message right now, if you would like to leave a message, wait after the beep." She pause "BEEP!"

"Um… meet me up at the school and we can talk about what just happen. Call back?" he knocked on the door again to get Lucy's attention. "At the art room okay?"

"Kay. S-see y-ya later…"

* * *

><p>Lucy finally got dressed after Natsu had left to go to school. She still was deciding to go talk to him or not so she got the best person that can help with 'love', the on the only…<p>

"So Mirajane can you help me?" Lucy asked her on the phone. Lucy was on her way to the school on the city bus (she was too lazy to walk) all was well, except for the stench of vomit in the air. "Oh, sweetie you do not know how long I want you to ask that question!" Mirajane yelled in her ear making everyone that sat next to or in front of her look at her, in annoyance.

"And yes I would love (get it love) to help!" She screamed again happily. "So what do you need help with?"

"Well," Lucy began.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mirajane screamed, yelled, roared, you name it that girl was shocked as heck. "AND I WASN'T THERE!"<p>

"I guess so, but it was so scary in that position!" Lucy yelled get that image back in her head. "And! And he said meet him at the art room to talk about what happened!"

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

"WHAT! What does it mean!?"

"HE'S GONNA REGECT YOU AND NOT MAKE YOU HIS 'FRIEND' ANYMORE! BECAUSE YOU WERE NAKED IN FRONT OF HIM! AND NOW HE THINKS YOU'RE A SLUT!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"Think about it."

"Yeah, okay" the city bus stopped and the bus diver yelled "This is the last stop Magnolia High!"

"Bye, Mirajane! The bus stopped!"

"Bye Lucy and remember what I sa-"Mira was cut off because she didn't want to remember Mira said, not at all!

"Natsu not being my friend anymore…" she mumbled to herself "Yeah right!"

* * *

><p>Lucy made it to class <strong>NOT <strong>on time.

She tried to sneak and make it to her seat but…

"Lucy Heartfillia," Senpai Capricorn called "Yes?" Lucy answered back.

"You have detention for being two hours late."

She sighed "Yes sir. I understand."

* * *

><p><em>Yay, I have detention <em>

_Stupid bus driver for lying that we were at the high school. I think that the bus driver was going out to get me!_

_Yeah, it makes sense he heard me yelling on the phone with Mira and wants me of the bus soon as possible!_

_And Senpai Capricorn!_

_omg it's like he has eyes on the back of his head _

_he always catch's me!_

_Well whining is going to get me nowhere so I guess I'll take some notes…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOPED YOU LOVED THE CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**AND YOU BETTER HAVE!**_

_**I STAYED UP LATE WRITING THIS SO  
>SHOW SOME RESPECT!<strong>_

_**R&F&F**_

_**PR**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. The Art Room

_**Stalker Lucy is back!**_

_**Yay! More stalking love! Well for Lucy.**_

_**You don't know about Natsu. Yet. **_

* * *

><p><em>Urg, class is over you know what that means… <em>

_It's getting close to detention!_

_This is my sixth detention this week!_

_And it's all Senpai Capricorn's fault!_

_I'm a good girl! _

_I do my homework, school work, even go to gym class._

_And I promise people barely go to gym when Couch Aquarius is there. _

_I guess I have to suffer the-_

"Hey Lucy, are you writing in you diary again?"

"Oh hey Cana." Lucy greeted, Cana took a look at the page she was writing on. "Still stalking Natsu aren't you."

"You read too much!" Lucy closed the diary and hid it in her locker. "And not to loud! He might hear you!" She looked left than right to see if he was there. "And yes, yes I was stalking him."

Cana put her hand on here shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Sweetie you have a problem." She said sincerely

"Don't look at me you're the one that drinks all the time!"

"And I love doing it!"

"Now you know how I feel!"

"But when I do it, it isn't wrong!"

"Is it, is it really."

"Girls." Both of the girls turned around slowly. "Hi, Erza!" They both greeted the red head beast. "How ya doing?" Cana asked scared. Erza's eye twitched. "I mean how **you **doing?" She corrected herself. Erza always hated that slang people use. That's how she became the school bully. She met Lucy and Cana in class and she really needed some friends to help out with her problem, so she deiced with those two.

"I'm doing well, I guess, still beating up some people."

"At least you're beating up some not all!" Lucy said trying to cheer her up. But obviously not, she just still had that sad expression.

"Yeah, I guess."

They started to walk to class together, Lucy was making up some jokes to make them laugh. Cana laughed at some but Erza was quiet the whole time.

"Um… guys I got to go to detention…" Cana and Erza sighed "Senpai Capricorn wasn't it." Cana 'guessed'

"Yeah…"

"I'll go with you Lucy, I have detention anyway." Erza turned the opposite direction from the classroom they were supposed to be at.

"I'll meet you there."

"How come you're going so early?"

"Don't want to go to class." Then she walked to the class designated for detention. "See you guys later." She waved and turned the corner.

"I really don't get that chick."

"Me too.

* * *

><p><em>2:40<em>

_School's over._

_I got to tell Natsu, I can't make it to the art room._

_I better hurry detention starts at three o'clock._

* * *

><p><strong><em>LUCY"S POV<em>**

_He won't be your friend anymore; he'll think you're a slut!_

No… that won't happen.

Right?

I ran down to the senior's art room, he's got to be there. He won't ditch me.

He won't think I'm a slut.

I ran faster bumping into people.

I'm his friend.

I ran even faster. I ran into the art room…I look in walked in there to see no one there. I turned around to see pink hair.

"Natsu?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUNNNNN!<strong>

**CHIFF HANGER! **

**R&F&F**

**PR**


	5. THE LAST CHAPTER AND KISS!

_**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

_**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! **_

_**I KNOW, I KNOW HATE ME**_

_**SORRY! IT NEEDED TO END!**_

_**But there's another story that goes with this and it will be out soon!**_

_**So stay tuned!**_

* * *

><p>Erza waited in detention, some people came but she knew no one else was coming, but she was waiting for one special person.<p>

Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, is that you?" Lucy looked up to see her tall pink haired friend.<p>

"What other salmon haired friends you have?" He smiled at her which makes her blush like always.

"So tell me what happened this morning."

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"Where's Lucy…" Erza thought out loud "Oh, you mean the skimpy blonde?" Erza look to her left to see Laxus sitting on the teacher desk. "I'm surprise to see you here."<p>

"Well if I didn't come I would have been expelled." She looked at him with little shook "How many detention days you didn't go to?"

"I think about ninety-four? I think it higher though…"

"This year?"

"This semester."

"Dude, what is wrong with you!" they turned to see a two raven haired idiots "What the fuck is wrong with you! And you make it sound so casual! I can't even do that! Elsa can you do that?" Gajeel asked when he looked at Gray "No, metal head no I can't!"

"Will you pieces of shit shut the fuck up!" Laxus yelled after punching both them in the face.

Erza sweat dropped after what just happened and backed out the classroom. When she left the classroom she heard yelling and bad comebacks. 'Man, I'm lucky I left that room.' She thought "Anyway where is the teacher!"

"Pssh! Erza!"

* * *

><p>"Um… well I-I woke up late, a-and I h-had t-to take an s-shower. A-and you k-know what happen n-next. Lucy stuttered, that was her first time lying to Natsu she knew it wasn't going to be her last. "You stuttered."<p>

"Well it's my first time lying to you." She thought out loud, it took her about three seconds to think about what she just said. "Umm," She blushed so mush of embarrassment "Forget what I just said!"

"Lucy, tell me the truth."

"UM!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy, tell him already! " Cana whisper-yelled the art room door, she was actually was looking for Lucy (to see if she did her homework) and it was ironic to find Lucy. But that doesn't matter right now. "If you don't tell him, I swear to Mavis I will go in there and tell him myself!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Well… um... okay…" both of her index fingers connected to each other wiggling, while she stared at the ground. "Well… I… umm…umm… I-I… well," she stuttered looking for the right words "You know how we met in sixth grade, well when I was in sixth grade and you were in eighth…"<p>

"Lucy you're getting side tracked."

"Yeah sorry, umm well ever since then I've been…"

* * *

><p>"Say it Lucy! Come on!" Cana nearly screamed. "Come on!" She clearly was out of patience, she really wanted for her to tell him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I used to, well I still do, s-stalk you." She was looking at the ground scared of was his expression is. "You have something to say you can say it now, but just don't yell."<p>

"I knew it."

"You knew? How long?" Lucy looked up to see if he was lying. "Well I figured out today." He scratched the back of his head "I guess this morning."

"How come you didn't tell me?" she walked a little closer "Well I thought you knew."

"Well you thought wrong." She mumbled turning her back away from him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

* * *

><p>"Oh no, she didn't!" Cana snickered while covering her mouth trying not to be too loud. "Cana." She recognizes that voice "What are you doing here." Cana shivered "Hi there Erza! I was umm…" She started whistling she put her hands in her baggy pants "Just walking by!" she started walking down the hall, but Erza catches her. "What is Lucy and Natsu doing in there?" Cana turned to look at her "Talking. And how come you know Lucy's in there? Did you put a tracking device in her?" Erza gave her a death glare. "They're talking about Lucy stalking problem!"<p>

"Come on Cana, be serious!" she looked around Erza to see a long white haired beauty. "Why is Mira here, why are you here?" Cana felt Erza hand tighten on her arm "And can you let go of my arm it hurts!" Erza let go of Cana's arm, "Lucy talked to Mirajane this morning and said she was going to talk to Natsu in the art room." Erza informed Cana what all Mirajane had told her.

"Well then we better get in that art room because Lucy started smack talking Natsu so…"

'_**CRASH'**_

"Umm we better go in!" Mirajane yelled and open the door to get a pail of yellow paint to hit her. "Umm never mind" she said after closing the door. "We got to go in there! Lucy's in there!" Cana shouted freaking out. Erza only sweat dropped and walks in the room.

Lucy was cover with pink and green, while Natsu was purple, read and blue. Various colors of paint were everywhere, blue green red; it's like a rainbow blew up in there. "Why did you wait to tell me?!" Lucy threw orange at Natsu but he dodged and while the pail hit the wall. "Well I thought you already knew!" Natsu threw white paint, and hit the unnoticed Erza. Cana only laughed while Mirajane told her to be quiet. "You made me late to school, and ride in a dirty bus!" She threw gray at him "You wouldn't if you had not stalked me last night!" Natsu hit Lucy with purple. "I only stalked you because I had a crush you!" she threw orange and hit him. "You what?" he dropped a yellow pail and looked at Lucy.

"I-I like you." She confessed, "Ever since sixth grade I liked you." She blushed even through the paint you can see her red cheeks. Erza looked at Natsu to see him smiling. He grabbed a paint brush and smeared red on her face. "I win." She looked at Natsu while her nose was bleeding. "I even made your nose bleed, bonus points." He leaned down and gave her a peck on her forehead. "And I like you too." Natsu gave her a smirk and kissed her lips. It was nothing special but that's the way Lucy liked it.

They pulled apart, Lucy was pinched the bridge of her nose but the blood was still coming out. That made Natsu laugh and made Lucy blush more till her checks turns purple (if that's even possible). "You're adorable when you blush, and nosebleed."

"Um, not to ruin the moment, but who is going to clean this up?" Cana looked around the room in awe. "I took a lot of pictures!" Mirajane squealed in happiness, holding up her phone. "So many pictures!" Erza blushed at the pictures of Lucy and Natsu. "You guys are so kawaii!"

"But seriously who's going to clean this up because I didn't do any of this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That took a while to finish the story it probably sucks! But I told you blame the wall!<strong>_

_**The new story will come out soon!**_

_**Review, favorite and follow!**_

_**PR **_

_**BTW**_

_**I had to add in Gray, Laxus and Gajeel I had to make it interesting!**_


End file.
